Diddy Kong Racing DS
|genre=Racing, Adventure |modes=Single-player, multiplayer, online multiplayer |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo DS |media= |input= }} Diddy Kong Racing DS is a racing game for the Nintendo DS. It is a remake of the Nintendo 64 game, Diddy Kong Racing. Diddy Kong Racing DS was Rare's first Nintendo DS game. This game adds Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection for the multiplayer purposes. Due to Rare's acquisition by Microsoft, Banjo and Conker were replaced by Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong, although Tiptup was kept in the game, despite his appearances in several Banjo-Kazooie games. While developed by Rare, the original game is almost entirely owned by Nintendo save for everything relating to Banjo and Conker, thereby allowing the game to be re-released (alongside Microsoft not currently participating in the handheld gaming market). Story When his parents go on vacation, Timber is left to care for the family island, Timber's Island. Unfortunately, an evil pig wizard, named Wizpig, invades the island and brainwashes Tricky, Bluey, Bubbler, and Smokey to be his lieutenants. One of the island's fastest racers, Drumstick, challenges Wizpig to a race, only to disappear without a trace after doing so. In desperation, Timber, along with his friends Tiptup, Pipsy, and Bumper, sends a letter to his friend Diddy Kong via Squawks, asking for help. Accepting Timber's plea, Diddy calls Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong to assist him. Krunch, a Kremling Krew spy, sets off to Timber's Island following the Kongs, attempting to figure out what they are up to and so that King K. Rool can be informed. With help from Taj and T.T., Diddy, Timber and co. manage to beat Tricky, Bluey, Bubbler and Smokey in races and snap them out of Wizpig's brainwashing. Drumstick, who had been turned into a frog by Wizpig, is also returned to normal. After Wizpig's brainwashed minions become defeated, Wizpig is next challenged by Diddy Kong and his friends. After a race, Wizpig is seemingly defeated and a victory celebration is held. Unfortunately, Wizpig crashes the party. Following Wizpig to his home planet, Future Fun Land, Diddy Kong and his friends manage to get past all of Wizpig's challenges and get a rematch with the rocket-riding Wizpig. After another race, Wizpig is beaten and his rocket malfunctions and crashes into a deserted planet and becomes stranded. He also mentions that he shall return sometime. Returning to Timber's Island, another celebration is held, with Wizpig having been beaten for good and his hold on the island gone. Drivers Diddy Kong Racing DS features a total of twelve racers, four of which are unlockable. The racers' stats vary in three major categories: speed, acceleration, and handling. Eight of the racers, Diddy Kong, Tiptup, Pipsy, Bumper, Timber, Krunch, T.T., and Drumstick, are all available as racers in Diddy Kong Racing. Taj and Wizpig are in the original Diddy Kong Racing, but are not playable characters. Banjo and Conker were replaced with Tiny and Dixie Kong respectively. Starting Drivers DKRDS Diddy Kong.jpg|Diddy Kong DixieDKRDS.png|Dixie Kong Tiny Kong DKRDS.jpg|Tiny Kong TiptupDKRDSArtwork.png|Tiptup PipsyDS.png|Pipsy Bumper DKRDS art.jpg|Bumper Timber.PNG|Timber Krunch.PNG|Krunch Unlockable Stats Taj's Wishes Menu Taj the Genie is the caretaker of the island and provides assistance to Diddy and his friends. Taj appears every time the player gains ten Golden Balloons and challenges them. He also takes care of rewards and unlockables. Taj allows the player to paint their vehicle for free, but he has a few items in his tent on the center courtyard. He calls it his "Wishes Menu": Balloons Colored balloons await the racers in normal racing levels. They consist of weapons. Once a player gets up to three, they increase in strength. Power-Up Tokens are also scattered in every single race track. The player must collect one and can upgrade their balloon strength with just one balloon and set it to maximum power. Vehicles Car The car is the most basic vehicle with four wheels and a seat. It has simplest handling, but it can only stay on the ground, being slowed down slightly when driving off road, and goes extremely slow when used in the water. It is limited to only use zippers on the ground. The car is a beginners vehicle. It can be used in eighteen out of twenty four race tracks. In Adventure Mode, it is used the most, being used on twelve of the tracks. It is used against Tricky and Wizpig, during their first matches. Plane The plane is slightly trickier to control than the car. However, the plane isn't restricted to having to use the road, which enables it to cut corners inaccessible to cars such as the pathway to Snowflake Mountain. There are also many tracks which have paths only usable by the plane, many of which are slightly harder to access with some sort of reward, such as a balloon or a Power-up Token. The plane is not restricted to any zipper, being the only vehicle able to use all three types, and the only vehicle which can use airborne zippers. It can be used in fifteen out of twenty four race tracks. In Adventure Mode, it is used in five races, and against Smokey and Wizpig in his second race. Hovercraft The hovercraft is possibly the trickiest to control. However, it isn't hindered by driving off road or in water, although it can skid on roads. Its ability to drive over water enables it to use shortcuts on some tracks. The boat can use zippers on the ground, or in the water, making it more versatile than the car, but less versatile than the plane. It can be used in all twenty-four race tracks. Despite this, in Adventure Mode it is only used on the three tracks being Whale Bay, Pirate Lagoon, and Boulder Canyon. It is used against Bluey and Bubbler when raced against. Ancient Lake DKRDS shot 2.png|Car Hot-Top Volcano DKRDS shot 2.png|Plane DKRDSHovercraft.png|Hovercraft Zippers Zippers help vehicles Turbo Boost around corners on race tracks. They have red and yellow stripes and stand out from whatever track the racer is playing. By letting go of the gas while driving over/through a zipper, the racer can get an even larger boost. Types of Zippers *'The Car Zipper' is flat on the ground and is fairly simple to get a good boost from and is chevron-shaped. *'The Plane Zipper' is found in the air and is a circle shape. The plane is the only vehicle that can access it. If racers attempts to get the boost at an angle, the boost lags and becomes a big time consumer. *'The Hovercraft Zipper' is found in water and is a triangle shape vertex that allows easy boosting and weapon advantage strategy making. Planes can also use it. Tracks Race tracks Diddy Kong Racing DS contains twenty-four race tracks split between six cups. In most races (marked with a check mark), racers are able to choose what type of vehicle to bring into the race, which can effect the paths in the course they are able to take. For some races, there are vehicles that are not able to be taken into it (marked with a red X). Adventure Mode tracks Key'': *C = Car' *P = Plane' *H = Hovercraft' Abbreviations in bold denote the vehicle required to be used when racing in Adventure Mode. Other Balloons Taj's races and challenges Taj races and trains the racer in many areas aside from selling the player unlockables and helping them customize their car. He usually rides his magic carpet or stands in awe as the racer fulfills Taj's own wish. In return for the racers success in the challenge he gives them a Golden Balloon. Taj Challenges *'Car Race' - Once the racer starts their game, they race Taj around in a circle with the car, following the black and white tokens. This is an act of training and racers receive their first Golden Balloon. *'Hovercraft Race' - Before the racer goes to beat Tricky again, Taj races the racer with the hovercraft around the island while following the tokens. *'Plane Race' - After Dino Domain is completed, the racer races Taj in planes around the island following the tokens in a similar pattern to the Hovercraft race. *'Blowing out the Torches challenge' - After Bubbler is defeated, Taj orders the racer to blow out nine torches on the island in sixty seconds or a single minute. *'Taj Token Tussle' - The racer races Taj around the island for ten Taj Tokens by following the arrows to their temporary locations. The first to ten tokens wins. Balloon Touch Challenge After the area's major boss is defeated (except Future Fun Land's), the boss orders the racer to get at least a Bronze Balloon in each of their four tracks. By using the Stylus, racers can pop the Golden Balloons scattered over each track. Fifty Gold Balloons are in each, and after popping them can gain the rank Bronze, Silver, or Gold. Once the racer gets the bronze ranking or higher, the racer receives a Golden Balloon for their first win at the challenge and unlocked the Silver Coin Challenge for that world. Rank amounts *'Dino Domain' :Bronze - 25 balloons :Silver - 35 balloons :Gold - 50 balloons *'Snowflake Mountain' :Bronze - 35 balloons :Silver - 40 balloons :Gold - 50 balloons *'Sherbet Island'/'Dragon Forest'/'Future Fun Land' :Bronze - 40 balloons :Silver - 45 balloons :Gold - 50 balloons Trophy Race Trophy Races are Grand-Prix races where racers race each other in the area's four tracks in order, in an attempt to win the most amount of points. The racer must jostle with the computer racers' places in the races, which vary in each track, so winning one or two races secures the racer a gold trophy. Each Trophy varies in appearance to the area it's associated to. By winning trophies the sign by the lighthouse near Sherbet Island fills up Wizpig's face. Once all four Wizpig Amulets are accounted for, the racer can blast to Future Fun Land after they defeat Wizpig in his first race. The fifth and final trophy race must be completed before Wizpig can be defeated, this is the only time a trophy race must be completed before the boss is defeated. Multiplayer Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection Mode Diddy Kong Racing DS has six player maximum online racing challenges. If the racer unlocked the various online options from Taj, they have the ability to do as follows: Single Race Single race allows two, four, or six racers to compete in one track at a time. A track is selected by each racer, and a randomizer randomizes the vehicle and track the racers use and play on. Then to the left of their usernames is a colored circle, which indicates their mark on the track. Their character icon is kept hidden from online activity. Trophy Race Trophy Races of the four main areas are available and a trophy Race of Jungle Japes with the four new tracks. In a Grand Prix styled event, the racers race through the four tracks in sequence, and whoever gains most points wins. Battle Tracks When battled at least once, a Battle Track is unlocked, two-four racers can battle on the four tracks of the original Nintendo 64 version. Multi-Game Racing If at least two Diddy Kong Racing DS games are owned, the racers can race with every Multiplayer option available. Their icons are also visible. Download Play The entire basis is based on the racer who owns the game and the other racers who do not own the game must do whatever the one with the game wants. Options aren't limited, but the paint of the racer's vehicle is set to the default color of yellow and so are the gameless racers. Also, the icons aren't visible. Differences between versions Along with its several new features Diddy Kong Racing DS has several notable differences between it and the original Nintendo 64 version. These differences include: T.T.'s Wish Races T.T. has a slightly more notable role, and is the other host aside from Taj. T.T. hosts a Wish Race challenge from behind a Wish Door in each world, which he is locked behind. The player must collect a Wish Key, hidden in a course of each world, to access this challenge. In it, T.T. instructs them to draw a racetrack with their stylus, known as a Wish Race. These replace the Battle Stages from the original Diddy Kong Racing, which were redone as multiplayer battle stages. The player must win against T.T. to free him and recover a piece of the T.T. Amulet. He also walks around the lobby after being freed. Music A couple of levels have different musical scores than their Nintendo 64 counterparts: *'Ancient Lake' - A bit less heavy metal and a bit more jungle-like. *'Jungle Falls' - A new score with its name sung into it "Jungggggle, a-jungle falls". The music from the N64 Jungle Falls is now used for the credits. *'Hot Top Volcano' - The refrain is slightly less danger-type and slightly more ground-pounding. *'Snowball Valley' - Instead of sharing its music with Everfrost Peak, the DS version has more jolly music. *'Pirate Lagoon' - A more tropical background tone than the hip pirate-like music in the original. *'Treasure Caves' - Less ground-pounding than the original's music, and a more tropical feel. *'Windmill Plains' - Instead of sharing its music with Greenwood Village, the DS version has more country-style music. *'Darkmoon Caverns' - A pinch less of a danger-type music and a pinch more space-type. *'Spaceport Alpha' - More space-type music quality. *'Spacedust Alley' - Has the old Spaceport Alpha music. In the original, it shared its music with Star City. Reception Staff Gallery Media References to other games *''Donkey Kong Country'' - The tracks Thunder Cove, Meandering Mount, Splashdown Pass and Strangled Shrine seem to be based off the jungle levels in this game. *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' - Inside of Boulder Canyon, the castle music from K. Rool's Keep plays. *''Diddy Kong Racing'' - It is simply a remake of this game. *''Donkey Kong 64'' - The game's title logo is similar to Donkey Kong 64 s. Tiny Kong makes a reappearance. References External links *North American website *European (UK) website *European (UK) microsite Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Racing Games Category:Games * Category:2007 games Category:Reissues Category:Games with Wi-Fi Connection de:Diddy Kong Racing DS